


Soulmates Everywhere

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loves Spock, and the universe likes to constantly remind him of what he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates Everywhere

At first it had not been such a big deal. The way Ambassador Spock looked at him and touched his mind he knew there was something between him and his universe’s Jim Kirk. So when his crew was six months into its five year mission and that crew accidently grabbed hold of his transporter signal and dumped him on their ship temporarily he truly enjoyed being there.

He watched them play together. Their moves across the board a totally balance between the white and black pieces. He found their flirting and close contact cute and comforting. They were older and had been friends longer. Seeing them together Jim was certain that soon he and his Spock would reach that same level and he looked forward to it.

Over the next two months Spock turned down thirty offers to play chess with Jim.

***

Female him was cute and he was not ashamed to admit that he spent most of that spatial anomaly looking at her and using any and all excuses to spend time with her. When her Vulcan first officer had come storming in and announced that she was thoroughly taken and should therefore be spending time with her husband that was just icing on the cake.

So, what if he and Spock didn’t play chess it wasn’t the only way to get a person’s attention.

On the next shore leave he paraded every willing person on his arm to try and get Spock jealous. Spock barely looked up from his PADD.

***

The third one truly hurt, because the only difference Jim could find from his universe and this one was that here Spock had taken the captain’s chair instead of him. Spock sat in the chair with Jim by his side, their fingers grazed one another’s constantly, and long gazes were met with fond not-smiles.

On the next away mission gone wrong he would have given up the arm Bones was trying save just to see that look, rather than Spock’s retreating back as he all but ran out of the sickbay.

***

It was the fourth time that was the final straw. It was a universe filled with assassination attempts, pain, and murder and they were still together!

He had been switched with his counter-part that time so he couldn’t watch it, but Spock, with a beard, shoving him up against a wall and kissing him senseless had put to rest any lingering doubts. Spock putting the knife to his throat and demanding an explanation after that hadn’t been nearly as enjoyable.

Still when he got back to his rightful universe, his broken universe, he knew it was over. They worked well on the job, but Jim knew it wasn’t going to be enough. Eventually he was going to do something stupid in the name of temptation and he couldn’t let that happen. So, with his jaw set firmly in resignation, he sent off the transfer order.

***

He should have known better than to think Spock would just take it lying down.

The Vulcan had stormed into his quarters and stood rigidly in front of him.

“Captain, I do not understand this, please explain. If there is some error in my reports, a duty I have neglected I-”

“You are an exemplary officer, Spock. This is not about your work.”

“Then why I am being transferred off?”

“Because you apparently can’t stand to be around me and I can’t stand to be around you any longer!”

With that outburst Jim went back to his game of Solitaire.

Spock frowned and sat down in the chair opposite Jim.

“Jim, what have I done?”

“Nothing, Spock, nothing. It’s me, it’s always me. The universe has apparently decided I’m not enough of a screw-up yet and wants to rub it in my face some more.”

Spock sat there and waited.

Jim sighed. “You see all those places I’ve been to we’re together. Not just as a good command team which we are, but really together… we’re happy.”

“And you believe that is not possible here.”

“Of course it isn’t I’ve tried! I don’t know how many times I’ve asked you to play chess with me or-”

“You did not ask me if I liked chess.”

“You-you don’t?”

“I am good at it, but it is not a game I would choose to engage in off-duty.”

Jim sat there in stunned silence.

“You know that you like them you have, in my opinion, given yourself very little opportunity to know me and if you truly desire me or just who you think I should be.”

He looked into Jim’s eyes.

“What do you know about me?”

“That you’re a handsome workaholic, loyal, and you have a wicked right hook.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Your assessment of beauty is subjective. The rest is accurate though limited.”

Jim twirled the king of diamonds in his hands. “Do you like cards?”

“I do.”

“Great! Um…so maybe we could?” He blushed as he pulled out a cribbage board from his desk. “I haven’t played in ages, the last time I brought it out Bones laughed and called my Grandpa Jim for a week.”

Spock remained stunned for a moment that Jim would have such a game in his possession; then he took the board and began setting up the pegs.

“Which colour do you wish to be?”

“Green,” Jim said, and shuffled the cards.

Spock took the opportunity to steal several glances at Jim as he dealt the cards.

“Jim, it occurs to me that perhaps I have not been fair to you either.”

“What do you mean?” Jim asked as he counted his hand and moved his peg.

“In my haste to distance myself from ‘destiny’ as it were I have not given you the fair chance that I myself wished. Perhaps we can make this a regular activity and get to know each other better?”

Jim smiled. “I’d like that, but we do still have a problem though.”

“What is that?”

“I know that you are highly organized and efficient officer and I’m not sure how we’re going to convince Starfleet that you lost a transfer order.”

“I know of your ability to turn even the most grim situations to your advantage. I am sure you will think of something, Jim.”

The End


End file.
